


Olympics

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Olympics, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's getting together to cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a discussion with Winter and Zidy about the Olympics, and how (much like ourselves) almost everyone would be rooting for more than one country

"Stacy!" Candace cheered. "Where have you been, girl? I've been trying to get a hold of you!" 

"Sorry." Stacy sighed. "Forgot to plug my phone back into the charger correctly and I've been downstairs watching the Olympics." 

"That's why I've been trying to get ahold of you." Candace grinned. "You should totally be here right now." 

"Eh, that's okay." Stacy made an annoyed sound. "I spend most of my time shouting at the announcers to stop talking about what's going to happen and just let us watch the show. And I'm rooting for the Japanese team as well, some of the athletes are friends of my cousins and go to Baachan's restaurant."

"You'd totally fit in here." Candace leaned against the wall, looking into the family room. "You know Ferb and Dad are from England, right? And when they found out the Opening wasn't being shown in its entirety, Ferb totally threw a snit, then he and Phineas set up this... 'Tunnelbear' thingie so we could stream the Games straight from the BBC." 

"You're kidding." Stacy groaned. 

"Nope." Candace grinned. "Everyone's over here. Phineas and Ferb borrowed some extra televisions and hooked them up, we've got five tvs going with the closed captioning on so everyone can follow stuff, and a boat load of snacks. Mom and I are rooting for the US of A, but since Dad and Ferb's relatives are kind of spread out, they're rooting for the US **and** everyone in the United Kingdom, one of those 'I fight my brother, my brother and I fight our cousins' sort of things. The Johnsons are over-"

"Wait, seriously?" Candace could practically hear Stacy straighten up. "And you pulled yourself away from Jeremy to call _me_?" 

"Well, yeah." Candace shook her head. Jeremy was her boyfriend, but Stacy had been her best friend for _years_. "Mrs. Johnson's glued to the shooting competitions and rooting for any country she attended when she was in the military as a sharpshooter, and let's just say there's a LOT she's not telling us about her former career. Baljeet's here too, rooting for India as well, and Buford doesn't care who it is as long as it involves lifting heavy things. Although I _think_ he may have a crush on Sarah Robels."

"Who?"

"[American Female Weightlifter](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/blackberry/p.html?id=1683508)." Candace shrugged. "The Garcia-Shapiros are here too, rooting for Mexico and Israel. When they really get going, they start shouting rapidly in Spanish and no one can understand what they're saying, it's hysterical. Even Perry's been here the entire time, although the only time he reacted was to growl at James Bond when he showed up during the Opening Ceremonies."

"Your platypus doesn't like OO7?" Stacy deadpanned. 

"Weird, I know." Canace waved it off. "But we're starting to run out of room in the living room. If we get a few more people, Phineas and Ferb are threatening to build a multiple projection set in the backyard, like a drive-in theatre, only for sitting on blankets instead of cars." 

She was pretty sure that she'd seen the blueprints for that and she had no intention what so ever to bust them for it it. For one thing, it was counter productive to watching the Olympics in larger than life size. And for another, they had Mom's permission for it. 

"Speaking of Phineas, who's he rooting for?" Stacy questioned. 

Candace chuckled. While Phineas was rooting loudest for the [four Independents](http://m.deadspin.com/5930062/there-are-four-olympic-athletes-without-countries-to-represent) who struggled to make it to the Olympics despite not having a country to represnt due to war or politics. But really, there was on one response. "Phineas is cheering for _Everybody_." 

People from around the world, joining together for two weeks under the banner of peace so the best of the best could compete against each other. Oh, yeah. Phineas was one happy little boy right now. 

"Candace?"

"Yeah, Stacy?" 

"Hold some floor space for me, I'm coming over."

Candace grinned. "See ya soon." 

-fin-


End file.
